nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Yokuba
Yokuba, called Fassad in the fan translation, also known as Locria or Locklear, depending on the translation, is an antagonist in the GBA game, Mother 3. Yokuba is a member of the mystical Magyspies who guard the Seven Needles. In addition, he is a high-ranking member of the Pig Mask Army. It should be noted his name translates to greed or avarice in Japanese. Yokuba also has an affinity for bananas. He is frequently shown as eating them. In addition, he is also known for his distinct laugh, "Nwehehehe". Yokuba is first seen in Chapter 2 by Duster. Yokuba has the monkey Salsa with him; Salsa is the main character in Chapter 3. Yokuba introduces currency into Tazmily Village with the express purpose of reintroducing greed into the world. In Chapter 3, Yokuba takes on a more antagonistic role. He and the Pig Masks have kidnapped both Salsa and his monkey girlfriend,Samba. Yokuba has forced Salsa to wear a shock collar and frequently abuses him with it. During this chapter, Yokuba commands the Pig Mask Army to invade Osohe Castle to look for the Hummingbird Egg. Yokuba uses Salsa's monkey dancing to convince the village of the meaning of happiness. (During this scene, the music in the background hides a secret Magypsy tune- the first clue to Yokuba's true identity.) He subsequently introduces 'Happy Boxes' into the village. Happy Boxes are TV- like devices. Their purpose is never made to clear. Yokuba leads the Pig Mask invasion into Oshoe Castle shortly after this. After the invasion fails, Yokuba encounters Lucas, Kumatora and Wes in the forest along with Salsa. Lucas calls on Drago to defeat Yokuba, who is thrown into the distance by Drago. Three years later, in Chapter 4, Yokuba terrorizes those who don't submit to the Pig Mask Army by destroying their homes with lightning from the Lightning Tower. Yokuba openly mocks Lucas and the others who don't put Happy Boxes into their homes. Lucas and his party confront Yokuba at the top of the Lightning Tower during Chapter 5. He falls off the tower after slipping on a banana peel that he dropped. Yokuba is presumed deceased after this. Instead, he appears again during Chapter 7 in the volcano in Saturn Valley. He is by then a cyborg, with robotic portions of his body. He is called New Yokuba in this form. In addition, he speaks through trumpets in his nose that are translated by a robotic translator. The trumpets play a portion of the Magypsy theme, the second clue to his true identity. After his defeat, he flies away to meet the party again later. In Chapter 8, Lucas and co. meet Yokuba for the last time in the sewers of New Pork City. Now called Miracle Yokuba, he is further robotic with more nose trumpets. After being defeated this time, he tells Lucas he is tired of fighting and is presumably destroyed when his robotic implants explode. In the Empire Porky Building, the last Magypsy house is found. Inside are numerous treasure boxes with bananas and a nose trumpet. Through this and his theme it is possible to discern that Yokuba is the last Magypsy, Locria. His Needle is found in the caves beneath New Pork City. It should be noted that a mouse he cares for says that he isn't such a bad person to him, making the mouse the only thing in the game Yokuba displays any kindness to. He also says the Magypsies made fun of Yokuba for his laugh. Category:Mother series characters Category:Mother series enemies Category:Mother series bosses Category:Mother 3 characters Category:Mother 3 enemies Category:Mother 3 bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Character articles